PlayStation Jump Heroes
PlayStation Jump Heroes is a crossover game between multiple Shonen Jump series. Reboot of the classic Famicon Jump series, Goku and many other SJ characters are summoned to a unique and special realm where they must save it from the forces of evil. With a cast of playable characters, which includes Kratos from the God of War series as a guest character. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Dragon Ball Z: Sagas that takes place in a 3D Open World style game. Each characters have their own special attacks, combos, and a finishing move called an Ultimate Attack that is capable of defeating multiple foes at once. To use an Ultimate Attack, a character must have their Fate Gauge filled up. The Fate Gauge is a unique gauge that gathers up energy from each defeated foe that the character defeats. Graphics will take on a cel-shaded design similar to the Tenkaichi series of the Dragonball series and the Storm series of the Naruto. Each character will have their unique storyline that includes the guest character Kratos and DLC character Beat. Cast Guest Bonus Villians Main *1. Frieza (Dragonball Z) *2. Obito Uchiha (Naruto Shippūden) *3. Caesar Clown (One Piece) *4. Juha Bach (Bleach) *5. Kinnikuman Super Phoenix (Kinnikuman) *6. Shishio Makoto (Rurouni Kenshin) *7. Tommyrod (Toriko) *8. ??? *9. Dark Zero (Kurohime) *10. Poseidon (Saint Seiya) *11. Younger Toguro (YuYu Hakusho) *12. Raoh (Fist of the North Star) Minor *1. Ginyu Force (Ginyu, Recoome, Jeice, Burter, & Guldo) (Dragonball Z) *2. White Zetsu Army (Naruto Shippūden) *3. Monet (One Piece) Plot All of the characters were transported to the mysterious planet of Shin Gaia, which once belonged to a great race known as the Shin Kais. They were summoned by the last surviving Shin Kai, who is known as Saigo Kai. The heroes were forced into a war against the evil people from their home dimensions and have to fight to get back to their home dimensions. Transformations Only few characters have transformations in this game, some characters can only use their Ultimate Attacks in transformed states. *Goku: Super Saiyan 2 *Naruto: Kyuubi Chakra Mode *Luffy: Gear Second *Ichigo: Bankai *Kinnikuman: Kajiba no Kuso-jikara (Burning Inner Strength) *Beat: Super Saiyan Shenron Through story mode, the seven dragonballs can be collected through random locations during the storyline and Shenron can be summoned to grant a single wish. The wishes can be for unlockable costumes, moves, items, movies, and much more. Goku's Wishes *1. GT Uniform (Costume) *2. Meteor Combination (Special Attack) *3. Power Pole (Equipable Item) *4. Goku's Arrival (Movie) *5. Secret Storyline #1 (Special Storyline for Goku) Naruto's Wishes *1. Sage Outfit (Costume) *2. Ōdama Rasengan (Special Attack) *3. Hokage Necklace (Equipable Item) *4. Naruto's Arrival (Movie) *5. Secret Storyline #2 (Special Storyline for Naruto) Luffy's Wishes *1. Samurai Outfit (Costume) *2. Gomu Gomu no Storm (Special Attack) *3. Straw Hat (Equipable Item) *4. Luffy's Arrival (Movie) *5. Secret Storyline #3 (Special Storyline for Luffy) Ichigo's Wishes *1. School Uniform (Costume) *2. Zangetsu Giri (Special Attack) *3. Zangetsu (Equipable Item) *4. Ichigo's Arrival (Movie) *5. Secret Storyline #4 (Special Storyline for Ichigo) Category:Slasher Chaos Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:Playstation Vita Games Category:Games Category:Shonen Jump